Phoenix high, Sakura, Sakura meet your new school
by High Summoner Sakura
Summary: Sakura, a naive girl, moves from Yuki to Konoha under mysterious circumstances. And whats this with all the boys liking her? Rated for language. Saku/who ever I feel like
1. Sakura and gym class!

A/N: Hey people! I'm not dead! And yes I am adding another story when I can't even update my other two but this stupid plot panda wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it out. And I'm almost done with the next chapter of TCBR! It's super long cause I want to be done with the mission in mist so I'm going to finish it all in 1 chapter! =) And as for Broken Blossom I might delete it or I might rewrite it, I don't really like how it turned out but maybe I'll keep going we'll see.

High Summoner Sakura: Anyways disclaimer time! Sasuke you do it!

Sasuke: Hn.

High Summoner Sakura: You know you should do it cause I'm the authoress and I can make you kiss Karin *shiver*

Sasuke: *glare*

High Summoner Sakura: And I'll take away your tomatos.

Sasuke: *gasp* you wouldn't!

High Summoner Sakura: Try me.

Sasuke: *gulp* High Summoner Sakura does not own Naruto or else Sakura would be…..chased after by every hot guy…..

High Summoner Sakura: Hehe Yup.

Sasuke: NO! SHE'S MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! NONE OF YOU CAN! *hugs Sakura plushie*

High Summoner Sakura: *sweatdrop* allrighy then……

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inner Sakura'**

(A feared author's note)

Enjoy! =)

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura sat awake in her bed looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom, contemplating why she couldn't fall asleep for the past few nights. She sighed and looked at the alarm clock next to her bed.

'_4:30 am, might as well get ready for the first day at a new school.'_

She rose out of bed and headed towards her closet and grabbed her school uniform from within. She then turned to the door that led to the bathroom and entered. The bathroom was quite large, there was a shower on one side and a whole wall that as just one giant mirror. A cabinet filled with towels was on the opposite side with a little table next to it. There was a sink with drawers underneath holding all her toiletries.

Sakura threw her uniform onto the little table by the cabinet and turned on the water to the shower, stripped her pajamas and jumped in, not caring if the water was hot yet. Quickly but efficiently washing her hair with her hair care products that smelled slightly like strawberries and washing herself, she stepped out of the shower. She slipped on her uniform and looked at herself with distain in the huge mirror.

The uniform consisted of a white button down collared shirt with a small light blue bird on the corner of the collar. The shirt had no sleeves because of the hot weather that was typical of Konoha. The skirt was black but the bottom was lined with a light blue stripe and went to about mid calf, which was much too short for Sakura's liking. Not that she liked skirts anyways but hey, that was part of the uniform, unfortunately.

She walked back to her bedroom and walked to her dresser and grabbed a light blue tie and tied it around her neck, reaching in and pulling out a pair of black arm warmers that also had a light blue stripe on the ends and slipped them on. She slipped on a pair of black leggings that went down to mid calf.

'_That should compensate for the shortness of the skirt.'_

'**Ne Sakura, can't we just wear the skirt without the leggings? Please?'**

'…_.No….'_

'**Meanie pants!'**

Sighing at Inner Sakura's antics she walked out the door and down to the kitchen. The whole house was dark; no one else was in the house.

'_They're never home and yet they insist that I move here…'_

She grabbed a peach from the fruit bowl on the table and ate it. After washing her hands she glanced at the clock.

'_5:30, might as well start walking just in case I get lost…'_

She grabbed her grey messenger bag and slipped into her black flats. She began to walk to school quite leisurely.

'**We had to move from Yuki to here….are you serious? It's. Freaking. Hot. As. Hell. Here. I want one good reason as to why we need to be here.'**

Sakura gave her inner no answer, she found it better to ignore her. Twenty minutes later she arrived at the school. There was a large sign that read 'Hidden leaf high, home of the fiery phoenixes.'

'**Wow, the fiery phoenixes…what a crea-'**

Inner Sakura stopped short at the sight of the school grounds. Directly next to the sign was a large open gate, behind it was a driveway. The driveway was lined with cherry blossoms trees on either side. Next to the driveway was the greenest grass Sakura had ever seen and she could see a little pond. Sakura walked down the driveway looking at the sakura trees as she passed them.

'**Holy shit, this is one hell of a school so far, I just hope it's not filled with a bunch of elitists pricks.'**

As Sakura neared the end of the driveway she saw that it was connected to a large circle that was directly in from of a huge white building. There were stairs that led up to the front of the entrance. Above the pillars was a carving of some flying birds that Sakura assumed were phoenixes. She entered the building and sighed in relief that the office was right near the entrance and she didn't have to walk around this huge building to try and find it.

Entering the office, she went directly to the desk to her right, which was the only desk in the office. Behind it sat a young woman who looked in her late twenties maybe early thirties. She had shiny short black hair with jet black eyes. She wore a simple green dress that went very well with her hair. Sakura walked up to her,

"Ano, could I get my schedule? I'm the new student Sakura."

The woman smiled at the soft spoken girl,

"You're the new student? Let me just print your schedule from the computer."

She turned to the computer on her desk and after typing a few keys and hitting a few icons, the printer started to print out a schedule. Taking it the woman turned back to Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, you're a sophomore correct?"

"Hai, that's correct."

"Alrighty then here's your schedule and I'll show you around since its quite early and you'll probably get lost without a guide."

"Eh? There's no reason for you to do that, I'm sure I can find my way and I don't want to trouble you."

The woman smiled at Sakura who was waving her hands in front of her face quiet cutely and resisted the urge to glomp her…..not. She glomped Sakura and in the process made her fall to the ground.

"So kawaii! It'll be no problem at all to show you around, don't worry about it!"

Sakura was currently not getting enough oxygen and was changing colors, she poked the woman who immediately got off her. Sakura got up and then turned back to the woman,

"Arigato, um….?"

"Shizune."

"Right, arigato Shizune."

"Alright then just follow me then Sakura, I'll show you the cafeteria first."

They exited the office and began to walk down the hallway. While they walked Sakura looked at her schedule.

Name: Haruno Sakura Grade: 10 Student ID: 12157 Gender: F Locker number: 214 Locker combination: 10-24-43

Semester 1

Period 1: Homeroom

Hatake Kakashi

Room 214

Period 2: Gym

Maito Gai

Room 143

Period 3: AP Language, literature and, composition

Jiraiya

Room 232

Period 4: AP Social Studies III

Sarutobi Asuma

Room 254

Period 5: Art III

Mitarashi Anko

Room 321

Period 6: AP Chemistry

Orochimaru

Room 222

Period 7: Latin III

Umino Iruka

Room 332

Period 8: Film Making and Digital Editing

Genma

Room 312

Period 9: Chorus/Band

Yuuhi Kurenai

Room 101

Period 10: AP Calculus

Hatake Kakashi

Room 214

'_Of course they signed me up for all the harder classes, most of these classes are for juniors…'_

Sakura looked at Shizune quizzically,

"What is AP Language, literature and, composition?"

Sakura knew she would have a hard time saying that all the time. Shizune had to, yet again; resist the urge to glomp the small pinkette.

"Oh, it's just a very long name for AP English III; the teacher was very erm…insistent with the course name. Most people just call it APLLC."

"Ah, at least I don't have to say that absurdly long name again. Also why does it say chorus and band instead of just one or the other?"

"Well, there was a request that we had a course of both chorus and band in one period for kids who had quite a full schedule and wanted to take both but only had one period open and thusly unable to do so. The first half of the class is singing and the second half of the class is the instrumental part."

"That makes sense."

They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments before Shizune stopped before a set of double doors.

"And this is the cafeteria."

She pushed open the doors; behind the doors was a high ceilinged room with many wooden tables, not the plastic or other tables commonly seen in cafeterias. There was a large sliding glass door that lead out to the grassy area outside and there where picnic tables located under the random sakura tree. On the opposite side of the room was a door that presumably led to the food area.

"Through those doors is where you can get your food. Every student has an account that they can put money into, each register and vending machine has a num pad and you punch in your student ID to access your account."

They both walked away from the cafeteria and Shizune was still talking, clearly in tour guide mode now, complete with the obscene hand gestures.

"There are three floors in this school; the room number will indicate which floor the class is on. If the first number is a one then it is on the first floor, if it is a two then it is on the second floor and, if it is a three then it is on the third floor. All the core classes; English, Social Studies, Math and, Science, are on the second floor. The third floor houses the electives class rooms like art and interior design. The first floor has the offices, club rooms, gym, chorus, and band room. We have a pool, tennis court, soccer fields, football fields, and other athletic fields.

You'll get a book of all the clubs in homeroom since its only two months into the first semester and not everyone has signed up for a club yet, the deadline is next Thursday. If you want to sign up for a sport you'll have to get a permission form from the front office. You will have a gym uniform in your gym locker, which is the same number and has the same combination as your regular locker. You will be required to wear your uniform to all school hosted events short of dances and class trips."

She finally stopped for a second.

"Any questions?"

'**Yeah why does this seem like a prissy rich kid school?'**

"No thanks, you have answered all of my questions."

Shizune smiled at the young girl and pet the top of her head, then quickly glanced at her watch.

"Oh, it's almost time for the bell to ring; I'll walk you to your homeroom. "

"Arigato Shizune-san"

They quickly rushed up the stairs, but he bell rang right when they reached a door with the numbers 214 in gold plate on the top of the door. Shizune turned to Sakura.

"Don't worry just wait out here for a second Sakura."

She nodded in response and watched Shizune enter the classroom.

'_Now we'll have to stand in front of the whole class and get asked a bunch of questions.'_

'**Cha! We'll show them how amazing we are and if any of them tries to make fun of you then we'll just kick their asses!'**

'…_What's an ass?'_

Inner Sakura hit her forehead with her hand.

'**Sakura, you truly scare me with your naietivity.'**

'_Eh?'_

'…**Never mind. Look here comes Shizune and who is that hot man following her?'**

'_How do you know he's hot? Did you somehow touch him?'_

'**Sakura just pay attention please.'**

Sakura looked up to see Shizune exiting the class room followed by a man who was wearing a mask that covered the lower half of his face and a bandana that covered his left eye. He wore black pants and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had silver hair that was spiked in a way the defied the laws of gravity. (A/N: Which was invented by Newton and is F=Gm1m2/d2 just to show how much of a geek I am.)

'**I wonder how much hair get he uses to keep his hair spiked like that….'**

Shizune gestured to Sakura.

"Kakashi this is Sakura and Sakura this is Kakashi."

Sakura waved shyly and Kakashi gave her a friendly eye crinkle, which was his version of a smile. Shizune continued.

"I have to go back to the office or Tsunade will be pissed….and we all know that's a bad thing. Good luck Sakura, bye Kakashi."

With that she hurried off, not wanting to have to face a pissed Tsunade if she didn't get back fast enough. Kakashi turned back to the door,

"Well then, follow me Sakura."

He led her into the classroom that was in complete chaos until Kakashi came in with Sakura following closely behind him. He turned to address the now silent class.

"Everyone this is Sakura, Sakura everyone. Now why don't you introduce yourself and stuff like that, y'know likes and dislikes."

"Um, ok. Watashi wa namai wa Sakura desu, I moved from Yuki recently and umm…I like peaches, and don't dislike much."

"Any questions for Sakura?"

Many hands shot up.

' **I swear if they all want to ask if this is our natural hair color then I'll just have to beat them across the room.'**

Kakashi pointed to a blonde haired girl.

"Yes Ino, what do you want to ask Sakura?"

"Is that your natural hair color?"

Sakura ignored Inner Sakura who was yelling something about breaking bones and a painful death or something like that.

"Hai, this is my natural hair color."

Many hands went down, Kakashi pointed to a spiky blonde haired boy,

"Yes Naruto?"

"Does it snow in Yuki?"

There was silence…..

"….Dobe…."

Wait for it….

3

2

1

Naruto whirled to face the dark haired boy.

"I'm not a dobe, teme! It's a legiteamaty question!"

The dark haired boy smirked.

"You mean legitimate?"

"Whatever! You think you're so smart teme."

Sakura softly cleared her throat, all attention turned back to her.

"Yes it does snow in Yuki, that's practically all the weather there."

Kakashi sighed.

"Alright then, Sakura you can sit next to Ino. Ino raise your hand."

The blonde haired girl raised her hand and Sakura quickly scurried to her seat, glad to not be the center of attention anymore. Kakashi handed out packets to everyone and then walked back to his desk he pulled out an orange book and started reading.

"That packet contains all the clubs and such at this school. Now you can do whatever you want as long as it isn't illegal."

Everyone put their packets away then, Ino turned to Sakura.

"Ohayo my name is Yamanaka Ino and please ignore the blonde behind you, he's an idiot."

Sakura nodded her head slowly, Naruto cried out in protest.

"Hey I'm not an idiot! I just don't get good grades, there's a difference!"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Right Naruto….. Anyways why doesn't everyone else introduce themselves……actually that would take too long so I'll just do it. Alright so I'll just go around starting with Uzumaki Naruto behind you, then you have Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, her cousin Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuku Kiba and his puppy Akamaru."

There were some 'Hey's' 'Hn's' and one 'munch munch'. Sakura was staring at Akamaru who was staring at her, she held her arms open and Akamaru happily jumped into them.

"Awww…what a cute puppy!"

Sakura nuzzled Akamaru while he nuzzled her back and this continued for a while until Akamakru jumped right out of her arms right as another set of arms wrapped around her waist and a face was nuzzling her neck.

"Eh?"

She turned around and saw Naruto's spiky blonde hair.

"I felt left out!"

The blonde whined.

"Gomen Naruto for making you feel left out but can you let me go it's time to leave…"

Indeed everyone else was exiting the classroom and the group quickly followed. Tenten questioned Sakura,

"What class do you have next?"

"I have gym with Maito Gai."

Tenten looked at her in surprise and then smiled.

"Seriously? Sweet! That's what we have along with the rest of our friends!"

The girls and Naruto happily walked down the hallway chatting up a storm while the guys followed behind them, keeping their manly pride unlike Naruto. When they got to the gym the group separated the boys and girls going into their respective locker rooms. Sakura quickly went to find her locker which as right next to the other girl's lockers, much to the joy of the others.

She examined the gym uniform which consisted of a white quarter length sleeve top and a little light blue bird embroidered on the bottom of the shirt. There was a pair of either light blue sweat pants that had 'Phoenix' embroidered down the left leg in white thread or a black pair of sweats that had 'Phoenix' embroidered down the left leg in red thread. There was a pair of very nice nike running shoes with shocks on the heel to reduce the impact with the ground.

Sakura quickly slipped on the shirt and black sweats and tied the shoes on. Throwing her hair into a messy pony tail she turned and looked at the other girls, they were talking to another girl who had her hair in four spiky pony tails, whom introduced herself as Sabaku no Temari. Hinata, Ino and, Temari were wearing the light blue sweats while Tenten chose to wear the black sweats.

They stepped out and quickly found the guys who were standing with some new boys that Sakura didn't know, they introduced themselves to be Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Gaara, and Sabaku no Kankuro. Gaara and Kankuro were Temari's brothers. Sakura found that the boy's uniforms were the same the only difference being that their shirt was a large white short sleeve. They had no time to talk though as a whistle was blown and they moved towards their teacher.

'**What the hell is he wearing?'**

Sakura's eyes widened as she took in the man's appearance. He wore a green spandex jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and his black hair was cut into a bowl shape and his guy's huge eyes had equally huge eyebrows over them.

"YOSH! We have a new youthful student with us today, now where is she?"

He began looking back and forth in a search for her.

'**How the hell can he miss us, we have pink hair for crying out loud!'**

In front of her she heard,

"I have found the youthful new student Gai-sensei!"

Searching for the source of the voice she identified it as belonging to a mini Gai.

'**What. The. Hell. Is. That.'**

"I knew you would find her youthful Lee!"

Gai beckoned her to come to the front of the group, Sakura complied.

"YOSH! Please introduce yourself youthful new student!"

"Um, watashi wa namai wa Sakura desu…and before any of you ask, yes this is my natural hair color."

All the hands that were raised went down.

"Ok I hope you enjoy my youthful gym class! You may go back to your friends!"

Before she could even move her hand was being held by Lee and he kissed it.

"My youthful cherry blossom of youthful youthfulness, will you go out with me?"

Sakura tilted her head in a cute manor; a confused expression occupied her face.

"What do you mean 'go out'?"

'**You are an idiot but get him freaking away! I don't want him touching us!'**

Lee was about to answer his "youthful" cherry blossom but she felt herself being pulled away from him and into a hard chest. She looked up with confusion still on her face.

"Eh? Neji-san?"

Neji looked down at her then promptly looked away.

'_She's too cute for h- WAIT A MINUTE! I AM HYUUGA NEJI! AND HYUUGA NEJI DOESN'T SAY THE WORD CUTE!....Or think it either….'_

He pulled her back to the group without a word. Lee went crying to Gai and the two were currently hugging each other with a sunset in the background.

'**What complete brain cases'**

'_That's not very nice!'_

'**So? They are.'**

Gai broke away from the hug and took out a bag of red play ground balls.

"Alright youthful class, we are going to play youthful dodge ball. If you get hit you go to the other side and stand at the very youthful end, that is the youthful jail. If you catch a ball that is thrown to you by your youthful teammate then you can go back to your youthful side! The first team to get the entire other youthful team out wins! Yosh! So everyone wearing black sweats get on this side and everyone wearing blue sweats go to the other side!"

They divided up and Sakura found that the only person she knew on her team was Tenten.

"Yosh! Begin in the youthful game of youthful dodge ball!"

He blew the whistle and balls flew everywhere. (A/N: Heehee, pun intended) Within a few minutes the only person left on Sakura's team was Tenten, the other people had gotten hit with the balls almost immediately. Suddenly a ball hit Tenten in the back while she had her back turned away from the other team. Now the only person left was Sakura and the other team had all the balls.

'**RUN SAKURA RUN!'**

A barrage of balls came at Sakura but none of them hit her. She was weaving her way through them quickly, not throwing any of the balls back to the other team.

"Shoot she's like a freaking bird! I can't get her!"

Ino ground her teeth in frustration. Now that Sakura had all the balls she picked one up and threw it to Tenten. Said girl easily caught the ball and ran back to the other side. They both gave each other a smile and Tenten grabbed the rest of the balls and started to hurl them at the other team, while Sakura caught all the balls that were thrown at them.

10 minutes later

Tenten and Sakura were grinning victoriously, the entire other team was in jail. Gai blew his whistle,

"The youthful black team wins! Now everyone go change youthfully!"

Tenten and Sakura high fived each other and both walked to the locker room, followed closely by Ino, Hinata and, Temari. They got changed while Hinata asked Sakura a question.

"Sakura-chan, do you play any sports? You seem quite athletic."

"Yeah I play some sports."

'_Not that I enjoy playing them but hey.'_

Tenten grinned at her,

"You should do soccer with me, then we might actually win some games."

Temari stepped up to Sakura's other side,

"No way, she should do Cross Country with me, then we would never lose!"

"Soccer!"

"Cross Country!"

"Soccer!!"

"Cross Country!!"

"SHE'S GOING TO PLAY GODDAMN SOCCER!"

"NO, SHE'S GOING TO DO CROSS FREAKING COUNTRY!"

Sakura just stared at them with wide eyes while Hinata was starting to giggle slightly and Ino was full out laughing. Tenten and Temari whipped around to face Sakura, thinking she was the one who was laughing at them. All they saw was a pair of adorable green eyes. Neither of them could resist and promptly glomped her, while both screaming.

"KAWAII!"

Hinata and Ino exchanged a look both thinking the same thing.

'_Today is going to be one interesting day.'_

-

-

-

-

-

watashi wa namai wa Sakura desu: My name is Sakura.

Dobe: Idiot

Teme: Bastard

Gomen: Sorry

Kawaii: Cute

Hai: Yes

Ohayo: Morning (As in the abbreviation for 'good morning')

-

-

A/N: So that's the first chapter hope you like it and as always review! Oh and the Akatsuki are going to be in the next chapter! =D

High Summoner Sakura


	2. Meet some of the Akatsuki!

A/N: I know that you don't want to hear my excuses on why this is so late. Let's just stick with the fact that I was VERY busy and didn't have a moment to myself to type this. Sorry if it's a little short, it's all I could type at this point in life. Anyways reviews!

LoveIsMyHate: Wow, first reviewer if I am correct. Thank you for reviewing my story and I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner.

Cool44: Glad that great minds think alike. Thanks for reviewing!

BellaPerea: I'm so glad that you like my high school fan fiction; I'm so honored since you're so critical of them. Thanks for the review!

AlphaSigma: I'm so glad that you love it and thanks for reviewing!

-

High summoner Sakura: And now for the disclaimer, I believe that it's Naruto's turn today!

Naruto: Dattebayo! High summoner Sakura definitely owns Naruto and everything associated with it!

High summoner Sakura: Naruto…..you got it wrong again, and after all the times we practiced it too. T_T

Naruto: No! I'm sorry, I'll do it right next time!

High summoner Sakura: You better, I stayed up until 1 am to help you practice this!

Naruto: HIGH SUMMONER SAKURA DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT! IF SHE DID THEN SHE WOULD-

Sakura: Heya Naruto!

Naruto: Sakura! *glomp*

High summoner sakura: How easily distracted he is…. *sweat drop*

-

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inner Sakura'**

(Authoress' note)

-

Sakura and Naruto: Enjoy the second chapter of Phoenix high, Sakura, Sakura meet your new school!

High summoner Sakura: I should make a shorter name…. -__-

-

-

-

-

-

All the girls had finished changing and Ino turned towards Sakura eagerly.

"Hey Sakura, what class do you have next?"

Before Sakura could answer Temari got a glimpse of the clock.

"HOLY SHIT WE ONLY HAVE 1 MINUTE TO GET TO OUR NEXT CLASS!"

All the girls gasped, grabbed their books and ran out of the locker room. They zoomed past the boys who were waiting outside of the door. Tenten looked back at the boys who were staring at them dumbfounded.

"Hurry up and run, stupid Gai-sensei let us out late again!"

With the boys in tow Ino addressed Sakura.

"Never mind about what class it is *pant*, just what room number is it?"

"Eto, I think its room number 232"

Temari turned and glimpsed at Sakura.

"That's right next to my next class; I'll show you where it is. Just follow. Hey, you guys have to go up the stairs right here for your next class."

The rest of the group veered towards the staircase as Sakura and Temari ran onward. Sakura addressed Temari.

"You're in cross country right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well you can probably run faster than this and so can I. Now that the others have left let's just sprint to our next class."

Temari smirked.

"Alright we'll sprint, if you think you can keep up with me."

They both instantly picked up speed, everything passing in a blur at their speed. They sprinted up the stairs and Temari pushed Sakura towards a doorway before she entered the one right next to it.

"That's room 232, have fun in your next class Sakura-chan. I'll see you after."

"Hai, ja ne!"

Sakura stood in front of the door and caught her breath. Once it was caught she cautiously opened the door and walked in. Right when she walked in the bell rang, signaling that she was on time. In front of her was an older man. He had long white hair with a headband on his forehead keeping the hair out of his face. He wore black pants with a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his looked at her as she entered.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student."

He eyed her up and down.

"No one told me she would be so cute."

'**What the hell? I don't like this guy already; I can tell he's a pervert.'**

'_What's a-'_

'**Don't even ask that question, I'm not going to answer it.'**

'_Ok…'_

Jiraiya grinned at Sakura then turned to face the whole class, which consisted entirely of juniors.

"Listen up. This is Ha-"

"Sakura."

"What was that?"

"It's just Sakura."

"Alright then, this is Sakura. Now why don't you introduce yourself?"

He stepped back and gestured at Sakura to step forward and introduce herself.

'**God, how many times do we have to introduce ourselves?'**

'_Probably all day today, we are the new student after all. No one knows us so naturally they would like to know more about us.'_

'**You don't have to be so smart about it.'**

"Watashi wa namai wa Sakura desu. Yuki kara kimamashta."

Jiraiya stepped up from behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok that's enough, now where should you sit…"

He glanced around the room. The only available seat was in the center of 3 guys that were wearing the school uniform but it had a red cloud where the phoenix usually was.

'_Guess those are the only seats left…'_

"Ok Sakura-chan, you can sit next to Itachi, Itachi raise your hand please."

One of the guys raised his hand reluctantly. Sakura identified long ebony hair pulled into a low pony tail before she walked over to her seat. She quickly sat down and Jiraiya picked up where he had left off.

"Now the true point of literature is entertainment. But enough about that, you should all start writing your own books and if you need any inspiration just read my novels!"

The entire class groaned.

A voice next to Sakura grumbled to himself.

"Not again, now he'll go on a spree on his novels,un….there goes another class, un…."

Sakura examined him. He had blonde hair that was the same color as Naruto's hair. Though unlike his it was pulled into a high ponytail, there were bangs that covered the left side of his face. Sakura poked his shoulder to get his attention.

"But I heard that if there's a book you really want to read but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it."

The blonde boy turned towards her.

"You don't want to know what kind of books he writes though, it's disgusting, un."

A red headed boy behind Sakura poked her; she turned around and faced him.

"That was impressive though, a quote from Toni Morrison if I'm correct."

Sakura smiled.

"Hai, tadashii."

The dark haired boy to her right now addressed her.

"And how would you know about winner of the Nobel Prize in literature?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know I just remember reading it somewhere. Maybe it was in social studies or history class."

The blonde chuckled.

"Well we might as well introduce ourselves, I'm Deidara, un"

The ebony haired one spoke next.

"Itachi."

Sakura turned towards the red head and gave him a questioning glance. He smirked and leaned forward until his mouth was by her ear.

"Watashi wa namai wa Sasori, Sakura-ningyo."

Sakura was pulled away from Sasori by a set of arms; she soon made contact with a chest.

"Don't touch Sakura-chan Sasori,un."

Sakura was getting uncomfortable with all the close contact. Before she could speak another deeper voice spoke before she could.

"Let go of her Deidara."

Itachi was lightly glaring and Deidara, alongside with Sasori. Deidara glared back at them.

"No, un. I like this arrangement."

No one could say anything because another voice beat them to it,

"You guys better stop flirting with the new student or I'll give you all detention, Sakura-chan not included in that threat of course."

The all turned to the sound of the voice and found Jiraiya towering over all of them. Sakura slipped out of all Deidara's arms and gave her attention to Jiraiya.

"Gomen nasai Jiraiya-sensei, please don't give them detention because of me."

Jiraiya stared into emerald eyes.

'_Damn, how can anyone say no to those eyes? How does she know the power of a woman's eyes at such a young age? This is giving me an idea for a new series of Icha Icha."_

"I won't give them detention Sakura-chan, don't worry."

He patted the top of her head as if she was a cute puppy. Then he shot a look at the guys that screamed you're-lucky-you're-friends-with-her-or-else-you-would-be-stuck-with-a-detention. He walked away and continued with his rant.

"Now, I wrote a deep novel that promptly turned into a series. It starts out with…"

He just kept ranting on and on, not noticing that no one in the class was paying attention to his rant.

Sakura turned back to the guys. Deidara was staring at her in awe.

"You got us out of a detention with Jiraiya, un! Once he says that he'll give you a detention it's impossible to convince him otherwise, un! Thank you Sakura-chan, un!"

He promptly grabbed Sakura in a hug but quickly released her with a glare from Jiraiya. Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Um, do itashimashite Deidara? I'm not sure what I did but I'm glad that I could help."

Behind her Itachi was examining the pinkette.

'_Why hasn't she turned into a fan girl? Usually one look from any of us and a girl will turn into one of those annoying creatures. Let's see if she really isn't secretly fawning over us in her head.'_

Itachi snaked his arms around Sakura's waist and brought his mouth so it was only a hairs breath away from her ear.

"Ne Sakura-chan, why don't we go somewhere quiet and do something more fun?"

Deidara and Sasori glared at Itachi who ignored him. Sakura's face was filled with confusion.

"Do something more fun? Like what, we can't just skip class you know."

Itachi let go of Sakura before Jiraiya could see what he was doing.

"Nothing, never mind."

'_She wasn't affected at all. This girl has certainly caught my attention.'_

Sakura turned forward just as Jiraiya was finishing up his rant.

"Now getting back to class, there isn't time for me to do what I planned to do so you guys can read page 385 in your textbooks. Then answer questions number 1-4 on the following page, and could someone get a textbook for Sakura?"

No one had time to get up for a book was bonked on Sakura's head.

"Here you go Sakura-ningyo."

She grabbed the book off her head and thanked Sasori. She quickly read the page and answered the questions.

'_They're doing Shakespeare….I've already done this unit.'_

'**Well that means that we can use this as a slack class!'**

'_Yeah I guess you're right.'_

'**Of course I'm right, when am I wrong?'**

'_Well there was that time-'_

'**Never mind, don't answer that question.'**

Sakura glanced at the clock but couldn't tell how long there was until class ended, she poked Deidara. He looked up at Sakura.

"Yeah, un?"

"When does this class get over?"

He quickly glanced at the clock.

"In 5 minutes, un."

"Arigato."

"No problem, un."

In the next minute the Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori finished; Deidara having finished so fast by cheating off Sakura's paper. Sakura looked at Itachi questioningly.

"Ne, Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you guys have a red cloud when you should have a phoenix instead?"

"It's because we're from Akatsuki."

"What's Akatsuki?"

"I guess you could call it a gang."

"Oh ok."

Sasori was in thought.

"Sakura-ningyo."

Sakura turned to him, her head tilted slightly to the side in question.

"Nan deska?"

"…Never mind."

"Ok…."

Overhead a bell rang. Everyone immediately packed up their things and ran for the door. Jiraiya cupped his hands around his mouth to further project his voice.

"For homework tonight pick a book and write what it is that you like about the book!"

Everyone ran out of the classroom, Sakura saw Temari waving to her down the hall a little way. She turned and waved to the three guys.

"Ja ne Itachi, Sasori and, Deidara!"

They all waved back except for Deidara who ran up and hugged her.

"Bye Sakura-chan, un! Hopefully I'll have another class with you!"

He let her go and she walked towards Temari. The guys watched her go then, Sasori turned to the other two.

"We should talk to Pein-san about getting her to join. I know that you guys are thinking of it too."

Itachi turned and walked down the hall.

"Fine, but you are asking."

Sasori shrugged and walked in the opposite direction, Deidara following soon after.

With Sakura and Temari

Temari looked at the crowd of people pouring out of the room and searched for pink hair. She saw Sakura exit the room and waved. Sakura saw her and gave her a smile; she then turned around and waved to…

'_Are those people from Akatsuki?! What the heck is Sakura doing associating with them!?'_

Temari didn't let her shock show on her face and instead waited for Sakura to walk to her. The girl soon did and they walked down the hall towards Temari's next class. Temari addressed Sakura, trying not to let her curiosity leak into her voice.

"Hey Sakura-chan, why were you talking from some of the guys from the Akatsuki?"

"I sit in the middle of all three of them so it's bound to happen. They're nice people though, Sasori got me a textbook."

Temari stared at her in awe.

"What did you do? They're part of the gang that rules the school, and they're hardly nice to anyone at all."

"Eh really? I never would have guessed that, they're so nice. Anyways I didn't do anything special, I just sat down and did my work."

Temari tapped her cheek with her index finger.

'_That might contribute to why they're so nice to her. She didn't just fawn all over them like almost all the other girls do. That still doesn't explain everything though. They don't have to be so nice that Deidara-senpai had to hug her…'_

She was brought out of her train of thought by an incessant poking in her back. She turned to the source of the poking and found Sakura.

"Yeah?"

"Eto, I don't know where my next class is…"

"Oh, right. Who's the teacher?"

"I think his name was Sarutobi Asuma."

"Ok, um damn we passed it. Go back about three doors or so and you'll find the room you're looking for."

"Arigato, mata aimasho!"

"Zettai!"

Sakura scurried off to her next class with Temari watching her go. Sighing after she was out of sight she walked leisurely to her next class, not really caring if she got there on time or not. She had a study hall next so it wouldn't really matter if she was late or not.

'_Looks like this year just got a whole lot more exciting.'_

-

-

-

-

-

Watashi wa namai wa Sakura desu: My name is Sakura.

Yuki kara kimamashta: I'm from Yuki.

Hai: Yes

Tadashii: Correct (as in right)

Ningyo: Doll

Gomen nasai: Sorry

-chan: A suffix used for young women or a person younger than the speaker.

-sensei: A suffix usually used for doctors or teachers or the like.

do itashimashite: You're welcome

Nan deska: What (polite)

Ja ne: see you (good bye)

mata aimasho: See you later

Zettai: Totally/ for sure

-

-

A/N: So there it is! Oh and I just realized that I forgot to put the description of the boy's uniform in the last chapter so here it is.

They wear a white short sleeved shirt with a phoenix on the collar. A light blue tie accompanies it. They also wear black pants with a light stripe of blue lining the bottom of the legs, and simple black shoes. At this time of year there is an optional light blue jacket.

So yeah there it is, infinite apologies for any misspellings on any Japanese words. Tell me if you want me to keep using Japanese in the story and as always review!

Preview for next chapter

"_We want you to join the Akatsuki."_

"_No I don't want to go!"_

"_There seems to be a competition for Sakura's heart…"_

Sayonara!

High summoner Sakura


	3. Lunch, shopping, and a sleepover

A/N: Heya it's yet another chapter of phoenix high (the nickname that I came up with for this fanfic.) Now for the reviews!

xXxChocolate-BunnyxXx: Wow, first reviewer thanks for the positive review. Not sure that this is the most awesome fic ever but thanks! ;)

LoveIsMyHate: Wow, you reviewed this chapter too! Trying to update soon and thanks for reviewing!

Sakruaxdragon: Glad you liked it, thanks for the nice review!

Wow, I'm so glad that there have been only positive reviews so far.

-

High summoner sakura: Now it's time, yet again, for the disclaimer. Take it away Kakashi!

*crickets chirping*

High summoner sakura: ….Where the hell is he….

Complete silence

High summoner sakura: HATAKE KAKASHI GODDAMNT IT GET OVER HERE OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE YOUR ICHA ICHA BOOKS EVER AGAIN!

Kakashi: *appears out of nowhere* I'm here! Leave my precious books alone!

High summoner sakura: Now, do the disclaimer.

Kakashi: High summoner sakura doesn't own Naruto.

High summoner sakura: Good job, now you can go back to reading your stupid books.

Kakashi: *Gasp* they're not stupid! *Goes to corner whispering to his book* Don't worry she didn't mean it…..my precious….

High summoner sakura: T_T

-

"Talking, Zetsu's light side."

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inner sakura, Zetsu's dark side.'**

(authoresses' note)

-

High summoner sakura: ahem

Kakashi: Enjoy the third chapter of Pheonix high!

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura was coming out of her art class with Anko. (Nothing interesting happened in the previous two classes) She had been happy to find that Deidara and Sasori were also in her class. Turning to the two she gave them a questioning glance.

"So, where do I go next?"

Deidara resisted the urge to pick the girl up into a bear hug.

"You have lunch with us, un"

"Cool, I'm getting hungry."

They walked to the cafeteria and entered. Sakura glanced around and saw that no one from her gym class was in this lunch. There was however, a group of kids with red clouds on their uniforms sitting at a table. Sasori and Deidara walked past the table and went to buy food for lunch, Sakura following. She selected some strawberries in yogurt and water for lunch. After paying she walked towards the table that Deidara and Sasori were now sitting at.

Tentatively she walked up to the table.

"Eto, can I sit here?"

Sasori moved over and Sakura gave him a smile and quickly sat down.

"Arigato."

"Aa."

An orange headed male with multiple piercings was staring at her. Without looking away he addressed Itachi who was sitting next to him.

"Is this the one you were talking about?"

"Yes."

"Not sure how she would be able to help us. She has pink hair for crying out loud."

Sakura looked up from her strawberries.

"Hey, what's wrong with pink hair?"

The orange headed male smirked.

"Nothing I guess. Just wondering why a pink headed girl wanted to join the Akatsuki. I see nothing of value in letting you join other than having a pretty face to look at."

Sakura couldn't answer for a deeper voice spoke before she could.

"She can get us out of detention, un."

The orange haired man looked towards to blonde.

"And how's that?"

"She got us out of detention with Jiraiya, un."

He turned to the pinkette.

"Is that so?"

"Um, yes."

"Well then if you can get two people out of detention with Jiraiya, then you can get us out of detention with any teacher. We want you to join the Akatsuki…."

Sakura looked puzzled.

'_Why would they want us to join…?'_

'**Who cares? They just welcomed you with open arms. I have no complaints, look at all these hot guys they're complete eye candy!'**

'_Eye-'_

'**Don't.'**

"Arigato, sure I guess I'll join um…."

"Pein."

"Pein-san."

Pein looked around at the other members, making a gesture for them to introduce themselves. A blue haired girl with deep blue eyes to the right of Pein was the first to speak.

"Yo, I'm Konan most likely these guys aren't going to introduce themselves so I'll do it for them. The person to my right is Kakazu. He has an obsession with money."

A guy with tan skin and green eyes glared at Sakura.

"Touch my money and you die."

"Anyways next to him is Hidan. He practices the religion of Jashinism and he has a swearing problem."

A guy with silver hair and violet eyes glared at Konan and gave her the finger.

"I do fucking not!"

"See what I mean? Next to him is Zetsu. He was born with a pigment mutation which is why he is half black and half white. He also has a split personality, just to warn you."

A man with half white and half black skin smiled at Sakura, though the smiles didn't match. The white side's smile was friendly while the other half was slightly more threatening.

"Hello. **Nice to freaking meet you.**"

"Next to him is Tobi, he's not really a member of the Akatsuki but he hangs with us anyways. He has an obsession with masks so that's why he wears one at all times. He's also a little immature."

An orange masked boy turned to Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-miss, Tobi is happy to meet you."

"I forgot to mention he talks in third person. Next to him is Deidara but you know him. Then there's Sasori though you also know him. The next person is Hoshigaki Kisame. He also has a pigment mutation that makes him have blue skin."

A blue skinned man stared at Sakura.

"What's up?"

"The only one left is Uchiha Itachi but you know him and then we're back to me. And that's the entirety of the Akatsuki."

Sakura nodded.

"Oai dekite ureshi des."

Each person got engrossed in their conversations with the person sitting next to them. Sasori and Deidara talked over Sakura, who continued to eat her strawberries and yogurt.

"Art is not meant to last forever, un. It's meant to last for a second, un."

"Baka, art is meant to last forever so that it is always appreciated."

"No, it's meant to be fleeting, un. People will remember it, the fleeting beauty, un."

"It's meant to last forever."

"Ne Sakura-chan, what is art, un? Is it meant to be fleeting or is it meant to last forever, un?"

Sakura looked up.

"Well, art is meant to be fleeting but create memories that will last forever. Take fireworks for instance. They last for only a second but you remember them for a lifetime. That is what I think true art is."

Deidara looked at her in awe then promptly hugged her.

"Sakura-chan that was brilliant, un. You're completely right!"

Hidan sighed in relief.

"Goddamnit they finally stopped fucking arguing about their damn art. Thanks bitch."

Sasori glared at him.

"Apologize."

Hidan looked at him incredulously.

"Why the hell would I?"

"That was extremely rude."

"So fucking what?"

Sakura entered the conversation.

"Its fine Sasori, he does have a swearing problem."

Sasori looked at her and saw a little yogurt on her cheek. He leaned over and licked it off.

"Mmmm…delicious."

Sakura smiled.

"Yup! I love yogurt and strawberries!"

'**Baka.'**

'_Eh?'_

Sasori shook his head and started to talk to Kisame. Sakura shrugged and finished her lunch. She then stood up and grabbed her stuff.

"Arigato for letting me eat here but I have to go to my next class now."

She exited the cafeteria, most of the Akatsuki watching her leave. Deidara looked around at everyone that was sitting at the table.

"There seems to be a competition for Sakura-chan's heart, un. There are atleast three of us here but, I can see more of you eyeing her, un. Then there are her friends that she was talking about when Sasori and I had art with her, un. All in all there is a lot of competition for her heart."

"Yes, Sakura-ningyo seems to be quite popular."

"Hn."

Hidan smirked.

"Well it's not my fault that the bitch is so fucking hot."

Deidara sighed.

"How many people here are after Sakura-chan's heart, un?"

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Tobi raised their hands. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, why are you after her heart Tobi?"

"Because Sakura-miss is pretty! And she seems nice, she gave me one of her strawberries."

Deidara gasped.

"She gave you one of her strawberries?! As if it wasn't bad enough that Sasori actually licked her cheek!"

Pein cleared his throat.

"Well as long as you don't get deterred from our goal of total ruling the school then I don't really care. But if any of you make her cry then I will personally send you to hell."

Konan nodded.

"Then I'll resurrect you so that you can clean up the mess that you made and make you burn in righteous fire!"

Having thoroughly discussed that topic they went on to talk about other stuff.

After school (nothing exciting happened during the rest of the day)

Sakura was at her locker putting her stuff away when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Hinata and the gang behind her.

"Eh S-S-Sakura-chan w-we wa-wan-."

Ino sighed exasperated.

"We are going to take you to the mall with us."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"No, I don't want to go! I'll be stuck in a store for all eternity!"

Ino smiled sweetly.

"Too bad I've already decided for you, you're coming. The girls get to pick out clothes for you to wear."

Sakura sighed, defeated.

"Alright, let me run to my house and get changed out of my uniform."

Tenten nodded.

"Alright we'll pick you up at your house then, where is it?"

Sakura gave them her address and they waved their goodbyes. Before they left Naruto enveloped her in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Bye Sakura-chan see you tomorrow, sorry we can't join you with your shopping!!!!!"

Neji bonked him on the head.

"Idiot, your choking her."

Naruto looked at her and saw that he was indeed choking her. She was turning blue from lack of oxygen. Naruto gasped and immedietly let her go.

"Sakura-chan I'm so sorry! Don't die!!!"

Sakura collapsed on the ground and gasped for air. Once her breath was caught a hand appeared before her face. She followed the hand up and saw Sasuke.

"I'll help you up."

She took his hand and he hoisted her up. Not realizing that he was going to pull her up so suddenly she fell into his chest. She quickly righted herself.

"Gomen Sasuke."

Sasuke had a microscopic blush spreading across his face.

"Hn."

The group parted from Sakura. Sakura exited the school and proceeded to walk home.

'_Well people are nice at that school at least.'_

'**Yeah, but nice how?'**

'_What do you mean?'_

'**I mean that they might not be friendly nice but they might be like loving nice.'**

'_Loving? Like they love me?'_

'**Exactly. At least you got something.'**

'_Hey that's not very nice!'_

'**No, but it is true.'**

'_Hmph.'_

'**Well while you pout I have a deal concerning a giant purple elephant and some peanuts so seeya.'**

'_Wait, how the hell did she get an elephant in my head?'_

Shaking it off she noticed that she had arrived at her house. She entered and headed for her room. She threw off her uniform and put it on top of her dresser. She walked over to her closet and opened it. Inside was a huge area made to house clothes though it was quite empty.

'**Why don't we have many clothes?'**

'_We don't need fifty million clothes, it's impractical.'_

'**Who cares about practicality? I want more clothes!'**

Sakura ignored her inner and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white shirt. She slipped them on and then grabbed a pair of black converse and tied them onto her feet. She heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs to answer it. She saw Ino, Hinata and Tenten standing before her. Ino looked over her outfit.

"Is that seriously what you're going to wear?!"

Sakura looked at her puzzled.

"Yes, is there something wrong with it?"

"Yes, it's so…so…so plain!"

Sakura then looked at what the girls were wearing.

Ino was wearing a white Hollister tank top under a brown Hollister short sleeved sweater. She also wore a pair of Hollister skinny jeans and a belt with a rose on it. She wore a silver ring and an American eagle beige tote. She had on a pair of black ballet flats to finish off the look.

Tenten wore dark wash skinny jeans that were tucked into a pair of sand colored tall uggs. She had a pomegranate scoop neck three quarter length sweater from American eagle. Wrapped around her neck was a plaid scarf from Abercrombie and Fitch.

Hinata wore a pair of regular washed straight leg jeans with a pair of preppy beige flats on. She had a navy blue sunset cliff from Hollister under a white American eagle vintage crew cardigan. Accessorizing the outfit was a pair of American eagle party drop earrings and a navy blue tote from Abercrombie with chocolate brown lining.

Temari was wearing a pair of dark wash Gillian jean shorts from Abercrombie and Fitch and a myra tube top also from the same store. She had on a pair of black ballet flats and simple silver dangling earings.

Sakura looked at her own plain outfit then looked up at Ino who was smirking.

"Sakura-chan….let me dress you up…"

Sakura's eyes widened in alarm.

"Eh, Ino lets just go-"

Temari and Tenten grabbed her before she could run away. Sakura grew limp in defeat and directed them to her room. Tenten and Temari pushed her into her closet and Ino ran inside. She slid the door shut and there was a lot of commotion heard behind them.

"Ino-chan I can undress myself!"

"No way, I want to do the whole nine yards!"

There was a gasp heard.

"You have this huge closet and you hardly have any clothes in here!"

The girls could just imagine Sakura rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Uhuh, I don't see the need for many clothes."

"Well good thing we're taking you shopping then. I can buy you a whole new wardrobe. Now, to find something cute….AHA!"

There was a lot of running around and loud thumps were heard. Finally the door opened and Ino stepped out.

"Alright she's ready to go."

Sakura stepped out shyly. She was wearing a fitted white t-shirt with the word 'Abercrombie' written in navy blue and under it she wore a navy blue and white polka dot tank top. She also had a pair of dark wash erin jeans from Abercrombie and a pair of black converse.

Ino sighed.

"It was the best that I could find for the time being. Now to the mall!"

All the girls ran out, Ino was dragging Sakura. They stepped outside and walked to a silver BMW series 5 touring. They all piled in and Ino climbed into the driver's side. She turned the car on and drove to the mall. It took them ten minutes to drive to the mall and they passed the ride with some idle chatter.

They arrived at the mall and they immediately unbuckled their seatbelts and dragged Sakura into the mall. They headed straight for Hollister and Ino walked up to the nearest store clerk.

"Konban wa Ino-san, how may I help you today?"

"Well I don't need help but Sakura-chan here needs some new clothes so I was wondering if you could help her."

The saleswoman smiled warmly.

"Of course I can help Sakura-san please come this way."

As the sales woman walked away she beckoned for the other girls to follow. They complied and they headed to a private dressing room. The sales woman herded Sakura inside and turned to a sales woman that was standing to her side.

"Moriko, would you go and fetch some clothes for the young woman in this dressing room. You have a good eye so I shouldn't have to tell you what to get."

The woman nodded obediently.

"Hai, Shiori."

She jogged away and soon came back with an outfit.

"Here try this on I'll get a couple more outfits for her to try on."

Shiori put a hand on Moriko's shoulder.

"You can run to Abercrombie and American eagle also to get some of their items also."

"Of course."

She soon ran off in search of some more clothing items. Shiori walked into the dressing room.

"Now, Sakura-san please try on these clothes if you do not comply Ino-san has given me permission to use force if necessary."

"I'll put it on, don't worry."

Shiori stepped out of the dressing room and they waited as Sakura changed into the outfit. She soon stepped out and the girls smiled in approval.

She was wearing a yellow Hollywood beach sweatshirt with the words Hollister in red across it. A ripped light wash wheeler spring skirt accompanied it, though again Sakura was wearing black leggings underneath it. All in all the girls thought she looked adorable.

Hinata smiled.

"That looks very good on you Sakura."

Sakura looked up.

"Arigato Hinata-chan."

Moriko returned with more clothes in her arms.

"Here are some more clothes."

She ushered Sakura back in.

"Try on these ones."

Sakura kept trying on more and more clothes and the girls 'awwed' and cooed in approval after each one. Finally Sakura stepped out in her normal clothes looking exhausted. Temari turned to Moriko and Shiori.

"We'll take them all."

Before she could hand Shiori her credit card a slim hand handed Shiori another card. Shiori took the card and proceeded to ring up all the clothes. Temari followed the hand to the arm and finally to the face of Sakura and gave her a questioning glance.

"Why did you pay for it, we were going to pay for it."

"They're my clothes, I don't want you to use your money for my things."

Temari started to protest then thought better of it and just shrugged. They walked out of the store with all of Sakura's clothes. Tenten groaned.

"I'm starving!"

Hinata brought her hand down to her growling stomach.

"Me too."

"Let's head to the food court!"

The girls agreed and headed to the food court. After grabbing some food they found a table and sat down. After eating a shadow fell across the table and they looked up to see Konan who was smiling.

"Heya Sakura-chan!"

"Hello Konan-san."

"Hey hey, don't call me 'Konan-san' it makes me feel old….call me Konan-chan!"

"Ok Konan-chan."

"Much better."

Konan seemed to notice that there were other people at the table. She smiled at all of them.

"Heya guys."

They all responded at the same time with the same friendliness.

"Hey Konan."

Sakura looked at them puzzled. Hinata supplied the information she seeked.

"We're not really friends with the rest of the Akatsuki but we've known Konan since 4th grade."

"Ah, ok."

Konan grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Hey, hey, you got to buy Sakura-chan clothes!?"

Ino nodded Konan frowned in disappointment.

"Damn that's what I wanted to do, I love to dress people up."

Ino smiled.

"Go ahead, we'll take Sakura's new clothes to her house."

"Sick! Come on Sakura-chan we have shopping to do!"

Sakura turned her head back to the group.

"You guys can hang at my house if you want to."

They all nodded and Sakura let herself be dragged to another store. Konan was dragging her towards a store called 'Hot topic.' Once they entered Konan looked around for a sales person, she found one and beckoned her over.

"Hey Emiko, I have my friend Sakura-chan and she needs some new clothes."

Emiko smiled in glee.

"Another makeover Konan-chan?"

"Yup, dress her up with the usual styles."

"Sure, follow me Sakura."

Sakura was led to yet another dressing room and was ushered in yet again. Emiko opened a door and reached entered the room, searching.

"Now I have all the clothes that we have in the store in here since I know you like to shop without being stared at Konan-chan, do you have any particular colors in mind?"

"Nope you can knock yourself out Emiko."

"Awesome. I think this should do for the first outfit."

She brought out a clothes bag and stepped into the dressing room.

"Sakura take your clothes off and put these on."

She stepped out and Sakura changed. Stepping out Konan squealed in delight.

"Emiko you're a genius! It's perfect!"

"Thank you Konan."

Sakura looked down at what she was wearing. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans that were tucked into a pair of extra high top hello kitty converse. She wore a white shirt that had a giant hello kitty head on it. Emiko stepped forward and put two little bows to hold Sakura's bangs to the side. Konan smiled.

"Perfect, we're definitely taking that outfit. Now what else do you have?"

Emiko pulled out more clothes bags from thin air.

"Here you go try them on."

Sakura entered the dressing room.

'_I'm getting tired of all this clothes shopping, it's like slow torture.'_

'**Oh shut up you party pooper, I haven't had this much fun in such a long time. And you know you like all these clothes.'**

'_I never said I didn't like them I just said that I was getting tired of shopping. I never liked it in the first place.'_

'**Well its not like you have to chose the outfits, they're treating you like a Barbie doll and I think its fantastic. You need to wear more flattering clothes.'**

'_Fine, if you're having fun then I'll bear with it.'_

'**You're so nice Outer-chan!'**

'_Mhm…'_

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you almost done Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of her spacing out.

"Yes, almost just a sec."

She stepped out and Konan squealed and glomped her.

"Oh my god Sakura-chan, you're so adorable!"

Emiko put a hand on Konan's shoulder.

"I think you're choking her."

Konan immediately got off Sakura who stood up and brushed off dust from her clothes which consisted of a black skelanimal sweatshirt with red lining the skelecats that were decorating the sweatshirt. A pair of grey skinny jeans that were tucked into extra high cherry red converse accompanied it. The sweatshirt sleeves were slightly too long and only Sakura's fingertips peeped out. The thing that made Konan glomp her was the hood to the sweatshirt. It had two little cat ears that made Sakura look absolutely adorable.

Konan squealed again.

"We are definitely getting that one. Next outfit."

Sakura stepped into the dressing room and kept trying on more and more outfits. After they were done and Sakura had paid for her clothes, ignoring Konan's protests they walked to the car. Sakura was wearing the same outfit that she wore into the mall. They climbed into Konan's car and Sakura directed her to her house. Once they arrived there they saw that the other girls were just driving up to her house also.

Konan parked her car in Sakura's open garage and got out of the car.

"Hey, where did you guys go?"

Temari got out of the car first.

"We ran to get some snack food."

Sakura climbed out of the car.

"Well since its late why don't you guys stay over at my house?"

All the girls cheered and followed Sakura into her house carrying her bags of clothes ignoring Sakura's protests. She opened the door and jumped when she was greeted by a maid who bowed slightly.

"Gomen nasai Sakura-san I didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Sayuri and I am your maid."

"Erm, oai dekite ureshi des. I'm just having some friends over so…"

Sayuri gestured to the bags that the other girls were carrying.

"Would you like me to put those away for you Sakura-sama?"

"Eh? No it's ok; I can put them away myself. You needn't go through all that trouble-"

"It's no trouble at all, it is my job after all."

Sakura nodded and Sayuri grabbed all the bags and walked to Sakura's room. Sakura turned back to the others.

"Well we can stay in the game room which is this way I think…"

They followed the unsure Sakura through a few hallways, down some stairs and through some more hallways. Sakura stopped and looked around.

"I don't think it was this way…."

Sayuri popped out from a doorway.

"Sakura-sama, the game room is in here."

"Arigato Sayuri."

They walked in and the girls looked around at the giant room in awe. The walls were painted a beige color with a simple brown stripe through it. The rug was chocolate brown and was soft to the touch. There was a giant flat screen television with surround sound and on the wall to the right was a huge cabinet with DVD's and video games. On the shelves below the television was a Nintendo wii, Playstation 2, and a DVD player. A plush earth green couch was facing the television set.

Against another wall was a DDR machine, with metal platforms to dance on. A little ways away were two doors. There were some arcade machines with games like dead or alive, pacman, and others. A wooden desk with an expensive computer was over in a corner of the room. There was a pinball machine and a pool table. There were some posters of anime and games. There was a little panel on the wall to the left of the door. Basically it was an insane game room.

Sakura walked to the door that was closest to the DDR machine and opened it to reveal a giant bathroom. The walls were black and there were shiny black floor tiles. There was a black counter that was shaped like an 'L' on its side. A pure white sink was on top of it and a faucet stood to the side of it, running from the ground up to the sink. There was a large mirror to look into above the sink. A beige seat was behind the sink and to the right of the sink was a shower/tub. To the right of the sink was a floor to ceiling window in the corner that was blocked with some giant plants.

There was a tall cabinet that was filled with various towel on the first few shelves and shampoo, conditioner and, soaps on the shelf beneath it. On the lowest shelf were some bath beads, lotions, and other assorted bathroom items.

"Well that's where that door leads to….now where does the other door lead to…?"

She closed the bathroom door and walked over a few feet to the other door she opened it and the other girls crowed around behind Sakura to get a look at what was inside.

The room was painted a deep purple with vertical white stripes and a white carpet that was softer than the one in the game room. There was a large vanity table to the side of the door and next to it was a large sliding door leading to, presumably, a closet. There was a huge bed in the center of the room.

It had a white frame and the comforter was light blue on the top and red with skinny gold stripes on the middle and the bottom was a purple that was two shades darker than the walls. There were shelves above the bed that were filled with hello kitty, anime figures and, other little knickknacks. Hanging from the ceiling were white, green, orange, blue, red and, pink Chinese lanterns.

"So there's a bedroom here too….cool now I won't have to try and find my way back to my room."

She stepped out of the room and closed the door. She turned to the other girls.

"So do you like it?"

Ino stared at Sakura as if she were crazy.

"Like it? We freaking love it!"

Sakura gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad that you guys like it. So what do you want to do?"

All the girls smiled.

"MOVIE MARATHON!"

Sakura laughed and it reminded the girls of wind chimes.

"At least you're all in agreement. Who wants to pick the first movie?"

They all ran to the movie cabinet and proceeded to look through them. Sakura walked to the couch and plopped down on it. They came back with their movie choices. Ino had chosen Howl's Moving Castle and Nausicaa and the Valley of the Wind, Tenten had chosen The Cat Returns, Hinata had chosen Kiki's delivery service, Temari had chosen Spirited Away and Konan had chosen Totoro. Sakura looked at their movie choices and gave them an amused glance.

"So you all like Hayao Miyazaki? That's good because he's my favorite director. Before we watch the movie do you want any popcorn or food?"

Tenten jumped up.

"Popcorn, soda, candy, chips, salsa, and all that goodness!"

Sakura walked to the panel on the wall and pressed it. Sayuri's voice came through it.

"Yes Sakura-sama, what would you like?"

"We would like some snacks for when we watch movies and some pillows and blankets to lie down on if it isn't too much trouble."

Sayuri chuckled.

"It's no trouble at all Sakrua-sama, thank you for being so polite and your things will be down in just a minute."

"Arigato."

The wall to Sakura's left pushed in and slid to the side and a tray lowered down and there were tons of snacks and sugary goodness on it. Once Sakura had brought all the snacks over the door opened and Sayuri walked in carrying comforters and pillows. She bade the girls goodbye and they watched the movies until they fell asleep.

The next morning

Sayuri came in at about 7:30 to wake the girls up and found that Sakura was already awake and sitting on the couch and watching the ending to Totoro. She smiled and walked up to her.

"Would you like me to wake them up for you Sakura-sama? You have an hour to get ready for school."

Sakura turned around, startled that Sayuri was there.

"Oh, yes if you would please."

Sayuri gently shook each girl.

"Come on, time to wake up and get ready for school."

They groaned and Sayuri took it as a signal that they were awake.

"I'll get breakfast ready upstairs."

Sakura nodded and Sayuri turned on her heel and walked out of the room. The girls got up groggily, Temari looked at Sakura.

"We don't have any clothes for today."

Sakura looked puzzled.

"You mean uniform, right?"

"No, the rest of the week we don't have to wear our uniforms, Tsunade does this at random intervals during the year."

"Oh ok well I'll go get changed. You guys can borrow some clothes, follow me."

They walked into the bedroom and to the closet. They opened the door and were surprised to find an elevator. Sakura shrugged and stepped inside, the others following. She pressed the only other button and the door closed and carried them upwards. Upon opening Sakura stepped out. She was in her bedroom.

"That was very convenient. Well let's get changed."

Ino and Konan started to sneak up on Sakura. Ino leaned to Sakura's ear.

"Ne, Sakura-chan."

"Eh?"

"You're our Barbie doll so we're going to dress you up."

Konan and Ino grabbed her and pulled her into the closet. Sakura didn't put up a fight this time, knowing it was better to let them do what they wanted. Ten minutes later Konan stepped out, fully dressed. Konan had won a coin toss and chosen what they all got to wear. She handed clothes to the other girls and they walked to the bathroom and got changed once they stepped out they examined their outfits.

Hinata wore a black t-shirt with a white cloud with light blue eyes in the center. There were light blue raindrops falling from the cloud. Skinny jeans with black and white polka dot flats accompanied it. She also had light blue and black striped arm warmers. The stripes were opposite, one started with light blue and ended with black and the other started with black and ended with light blue. He short hair had some blue extensions in it.

Tenten wore a hot pink shirt with white polka dots, a few white bows and a panda on it. She had flared dark wash jeans on with white flats that had a cute bow on the corner of them. She had her hair up in the usual buns with blue, green and, pink heart pins in it. On her left wrist she had a bracelet with cupcake charms all around it.

Temari wore a sea green t-shirt with a little girl ninja on the top right side and said 'Girls make better ninjas' in black next to it. She had two skinny red belts on top of the shirt. She also had on black skinny jeans with bright green converse low tops. Her hair was done in its usual four ponytails but there were two red bow clips holding her bangs back. To finish off the look she had some red, black and, white gel bracelets.

Konan wore a white t-shirt with the outlines of pink, yellow and, blue skulls on it. She wore a ripped jean skirt with black suspenders that had white stars on it. She wore hot pink high tops and black and white checkered arm warmers. A skelanimals jack rabbit necklace finished off the look.

Ino stepped out of the closet. She wore a dark purple t-shirt with a white outline of gloomy bear on the front and his claws were red. She wore black skinny jeans with a studded belt and purple and white polka dot converse.

She turned around and beckoned for Sakura to come out. She stepped out, brushing her hair with her fingers. She wore a black t-shirt with jack the skeleton's head and had a pink and black striped sweatshirt on. She wore black skinny jeans that had some rips on them with a pair of hot pink converse. There were some black hair bows in her hair keeping it out of her face. Ino had put some black mascara on her eyelashes so that they looked huge. All in all she looked adorable.

The girls squealed and resisted the urge to glomp her and walked downstairs. They walked to the living room and saw gohan, miso soup, grilled fish, pickles, rolled omelets and, fresh fruit. They all immediately sat down and began to eat. Sakura only ate a peach and some water. The other girls ate a full breakfast. After they were finished they walked to their cars and drove to school. As they were driving they all, minus Sakura, had the same thoughts.

'_The boys have no idea what they're in for.'_

-

-

-

-

-

Oai dekite ureshi des: Nice to meet you.

Konban wa: good evening

-san: a suffix used for respect

-sama: a suffix used for someone above you (higher position or power)

-

A/N: Woohoo next chapter done! Sorry if I forgot any Japanese translations and please review! Anyways I gotta go but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ja ne

High summoner sakura


	4. Chapter 4ish

A/N: Well, I decided that I'll stop being mean and at least post something on this story…but it's not what you guys probably want. I'm basically just saying that this story is on hiatus until I finish The Cherry Blossom Reborn. It sucks, but I can't manage three stories at once this school year, sorry.

-

Sakura walked into the cafeteria and didn't even have time to scope who had arrived at school. A yellow blur had aimed for her and she squeaked as her back made contact with the ground. Blinking her eyes, Naruto's face came into focus, about five inches away from her face.

"Sakura—"

He was abruptly yanked off and thrown several feet away. A hand was extended to Sakura and she took it and was hoisted into a pair of arms. Furrowing her brows, she saw that it was Sasori who helped her up and Deidara was the one who threw Naruto.

Naruto stood up and glared at Deidara, he had interrupted his moment with Sakura! The other people in the cafeteria ignored the commotion; it wasn't unusual for Naruto to get mixed up with the Akatsuki this early in the morning.

The long haired blonde snorted, Naruto's glare was nothing compared to an Uchiha glare. Deidara always seemed to be on the wrong end of Itachi's glares. He stuck his tongue in Naruto's direction, daring him to do something.

Being the act-before-thinking kind of person, he leapt at Deidara, with every intent of punching his face. Deidara crouched down in anticipation of Naruto's attack, smirking. This kid was so predictable.

Sakura tried to get out of Sasori's grasp to stop the fight but her efforts were in vain. If anything his grip on her tightened, firmly securing her form against his. He shushed her, blowing on her ear.

"I can't have my doll being injured. They'll be fine, just stay here."

Ignoring Sasori, Sakura tried to get out of his grip one last time—succeeding with a little bit of help from an Uchiha. He had her arm grasped gently and she looked up at him. Why was everyone so much taller than her?

"Arigato Itachi-san."

The said man's eyes narrowed at the way she addressed him. Was he the only one that was going to have a suffix at the end of his name? He wasn't going to stand for that.

"Itachi."

"Eh?"

"Itachi, no san."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"Then you can call me Sakura."

Smirking he leaned in until his mouth was next to Sakura's ear and she could feel his breath.

"I had every intention of doing so, Sa-ku-ra."

He laid a chaste kiss on her cheek and disappeared from her sight.

The pinkette's eyes widened and she laid a hand where Itachi's lips had made contact with her cheek. Her astonishment didn't last long—Naruto came skidding to a halt at Sakura's feet.

He flipped onto his stomach and grabbed her legs, almost causing Sakura to fall for the second time that morning.

"Sakura-chan! Make him stop being mean to me!"

"Me? Mean? You're the one who's harassing Sakura-chan!"

Deidara yelled, infuriated that the blonde was running to Sakura. Naruto quickly stood up and took cover behind Sakura before he continued.

"Only I can call her Sakura-chan you Ino –copy!"

"Want to come over here and say that to my face moron?"

"Why? Are you deaf too?"

Inner Sakura rubbed her temples. The testosterone in the room was so thick, you could feel it.

'**It's way too early to deal with this kind of stuff.'**

-

A/N: Yeah, it's a quick sample of the next chapter that I wrote on a spur of the moment. So, now you know this story is currently on hiatus so…before you kill me…bye!

High Summoner Sakura


End file.
